Hidden Truths
by Merlinfan26
Summary: A one shot where Arthur discovers Merlin has hidden a dislocated shoulder from everyone. Arthur sets it himself. Merthur bromance, hurt/comfort.


**This is just going to be a one shot hurt/comfort.**

Camelot was in dire need of being fixed. It had just survived a 2 day attack by Cenrad's men, and the place was a mess. The loss was minimal, with only a few injuries and a couple of deaths. Now it was time to pick up the pieces, and to try and move on.

Merlin had dislocated his shoulder in the process of saving Arthur's life. He, of course, told no one-not even Gaius. Gaius was busy treating the wounded knights.

All the servants were working triple the amount they usually do in order to make Camelot feel like home again.

Inside the Castle was utter chaos, as if a windstorm had hit it. Merlin had taken a potion to relieve the pain, and had bandaged his shoulder to the best to his ability. He still grimaced in pain as he was ordered to scrub the floors, but still he obeyed.

Arthur had walked when he he saw Merlin's attempt at scrubbing, with sweat rolling down his brow

"Why are you trying to scrub one handed?" He asked with arched eyebrows

Merlin cursed himself for drawing attention.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

Arthur frowned, angry at the response, and knelt.

He looked at his servant closely, and then his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" He noticed the out of place shoulder.

Merlin winced when he reached out to touch it, and shrank back.

"Merlin, Take off your shirt."

Merlin glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ordering you to," snapped Arthur. Merlin huffed in response, but slowly obeyed.

He gasped as the shirt touched his wounded arm, much to his dismay.

Arthur just stood up, and stared.

Merlin fidgeted.

"Well say something," he snapped,flustered.

"I...when did this happen?"

Merlin glanced at the floor.

"During the attack on Camelot, when do you think?"

Baffled Arthur just stared at him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Merlin attempted a shrug, and then winced.

"Everyone was so busy cleaning up, and Gaius was dealing with the wounded. I didn't want to bother him with something as simple as a dislocated shoulder."

Arthur bit back some words he wanted to say, and he tried to ease his way back into slow breathing so he could calm himself.

"Merlin, you should have gotten that checked instantly."

Merlin frowned.

He knew Arthur was right, but he still didn't consider himself important enough to cause interruptions.

He had tried to heal it with his magic, but his magic was weakened when he was wounded. The pain had caused him a difficult time to concentrate.

So Merlin sighed.

"I know."

Arthur was about to scold him some more, until he saw the defeated and pained look on his servant's face.

He sighed.

"Come here, and sit on my bed."

Merlin looked surprised.

"What? Did I hear that right?"

"Don't make me say it again, or I'll change my mind." Arthur rolled his eyes with annoyance.

Merlin stood, and grimaced. Guilt filled Arthur as he thought of all the assigned chores he had given Merlin that day. He had no idea...

"When exactly did you get it dislocated?" Arthur asked as he studied the injured arm. He took in the swelling of it, the little bit of bruising that had appeared.

Merlin didn't reply.

"Merlin I asked you a question, and I expect it to be answered."

"It was when those men surrounded us..." Merlin finally admitted quietly.

Arthur remembered that moment all too well. Because that was when they had knocked him out right when they were attacking him and Merlin.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"What difference does it make?"

"I just want to know."

"They attacked me, and they grabbed me by the arm. It was when they twisted it behind my back that I felt it pop out of place. It was a sharp pain, kind of like a snap, but not exactly. I just knew that the joint was out of place. It was a hot kind of pain too. The kind that comes with instant swelling."

Arthur nodded, trying to keep his face stoic. But he could only think of one thing.

Merlin was injured because he was trying to protect Arthur. This was Arthur's fault. He took a deep and shaky breath.

"Then what happened?"

"Then Gwaine and the other knights came."

Another nod.

Arthur touched the shoulder, and Merlin gasped.

"Sorry, mate. I'm going to have to touch it to fix it. And it's going to hurt. But it's been this way for far too long. Already a full day."

Sweat already trickled down Merlin's face, in preparation of the pain.

"Here." Arthur took off his belt. "Bite onto it. I won't think less of you."

Merlin shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Arthur sighed.

"Must you be so stubborn?"

"Just do it."

Arthur saw that Merlin had bitten his lip to brace himself for the pain that was about to occur. Blood trickled down Merlin's chin. He knew that the more relaxed Merlin was, the easier it would be.

"Maybe after this you could scrub my armor. It could do with a bit of cleaning."

Merlin's mouth opened in protest. It was then that Arthur placed his hands on the shoulder, and messaged it.

"Now wait just a minute," sputtered Merlin. "_I'm _the one who got wounded here, and I still have to do all of those chores?! Where's the gratitude? Where's the gee, thanks for saving my life, Merlin?"

"I don't know if you deserve a thanks-"

'You don't know if I deserve a _thanks_?!"

Arthur grinned. Merlin was really getting worked up now.

Merlin started to rant when Arthur finally popped the shoulder back in place.

Merlin cried out in pain and shock, but then glanced at his side. The shoulder was swollen, but in place.

He stared at Arthur, baffled.

Arthur continued to grin, a little proud of himself.

"Easier to do that stuff when you're distracted."

"So you said those things on purpose." Merlin actually sounded impressed. That was a first.

Arthur nodded, and then made a face.

"Did you really think I'd make my servant scrub my armor while he's recovering from an injury he got while saving my life?" A hurt, and wounded puppy look appeared on his face and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"With you, I never know what to think," was Merlin's sharp response.

A soft chuckle escaped Arrthur as he used his belt for a sling for Merlin's arm, along with a nearby towel.

"This is crude, but Gaius will fix it. You won't be able to hide it from him now."

Merlin grimaced at the yelling he was going to get for keeping this a thanks.

He paused.

"Thanks."

Arthur just nodded, suddenly embarrassed by this side of himself.

"Now I want you to go and take a few days off."

Merlin looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, I want my servant to heal quickly so he can go back to work."

Merlin scowled and stood up. But when he left he turned around again as he touched his injury.

"I mean it," he said quietly.

Arthur looked at him.

"Mean what?"

"The thank you. Not just for setting my wound, but for not thinking less of me. For not thinking I'm weak."

Arthur just stared at him,shock in his eyes.

"I could never think you're weak, Merlin," he said quietly.

Merlin blinked back tears, and looked down.

"You're the bravest man I've ever met," added Arthur with deep sincerity.

And now it was Merlin's turn to stare.

Suddenly a thank you wasn't needed.

That was better than any thank you, because Arthur saw.

He saw what Merlin had done for him, for Camelot.

He saw and did not ignore, and that meant everything to Merlin.

So Merlin left, and smiled for the first time in weeks.

**I hate the ending, but I'm still going to publish it-I hope it's not too horrible.**


End file.
